


Bloom

by Malzysaur



Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [5]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malzysaur/pseuds/Malzysaur
Summary: Michael tries something new in the bedroom. It's a huge benefit for both of them.Fifth day in smut week, Freakday.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Seven Days of Malex Smut [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152386
Comments: 16
Kudos: 43





	Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> And the title of this fic is from the song also called 'Bloom' by Troye Sivan. The song itself is about the first time of having butt sex. Also, I am late in posting this, also super tired so this is not beta'd. I wanted to get this posted before I pass out. I will be looking over and editing it tomorrow! This is also not exactly what I wanted, so expect a redux in the future. I still hope you enjoy!!

Sweat glistened over the expanse of Michael’s chest. His brain had been thoroughly melted from the things Alex could do to him with his sinful mouth, but it hadn’t been quite enough to quell the curiosity he’d had for two nights sine Alex had made an offhand comment about being more adventurous in the bedroom. The airman in question gasped as he lifted his head from the gleaming head of Michael’s cock. The cowboy groaned, his hips grinding back against the bed as he watched Alex crawl back up his body. He grinned as he smoothed his palms down Alex’s back to grip his ass and pulled his cheeks apart. He scooted a finger inward to press against the base of the plug inside of him. The airman groaned as Michael manipulated the plug, pushing it in and up to press against Alex’s prostate. He smirked as the other man’s mouth fell open. 

“Shit, Michael,” he moaned as he pushed back seeking more pressure from the plug, but Michael backed off, a dark look passed through his gaze as he arched a brow. 

Alex groaned, but they’d already discussed what Michael wanted to try with him, and he was fully onboard. He’d already taken the time to slowly work Michael open. He scooted back to look down again where Michael’s hips lay tilted up, his hole loose and shining with lube. He kissed Michael’s knee before he leaned over to the bedside table. He rooted around in the drawer until his fingers closed around exactly what he was looking for. He grinned as he pulled out a thick, purple vibrator. He cocked a brow at Michael as he leaned up on his knees. He reached back with his free hand to pull the plug free, but then Michael’s hand shot out to stop him. 

“Let me,” he murmured as he met Alex’s gaze. He didn’t even break eye contact as he used his telekinesis to wiggle the plug around inside of the other man before he slowly eased it out of Alex’s tight muscles. 

The airman groaned; his eyes fluttered as the toy floated free of his hole. Alex shifted to hold himself up on one hand while the other held the vibrator out towards Michael like an offering. Michael’s gaze shifted to the toy. Without touching the toy, it began to vibrate within Alex’s hand. He groaned as he watched it hoover in the air. He leaned in quick to steal a kiss from Michael, nipping at his lips as he swung around to present his ass. He looked over his shoulder and pulled his cheeks apart so that Michael could guide the softly vibrating toy into Alex’s quivering hole. 

“Oh shit, baby, you have no fucking idea how good you look right now,” he sighed as the toy sank into the airman, his powers the only thing guiding it. Alex moaned as he pushed his head down against the duvet. His body shivered as the toy settled more fully into him. 

“Christ, why didn’t we try this before?” he groaned as he turned back around to face Michael. He tried to focus as he pushed Michael’s legs even further apart. The new angle pushed the toy deeper into him and his muscles clenched around the toy as he lined himself up with Michael’s own gaping hole, begging to be filled by Alex. 

“I needed to hone my powers more,” Michael uttered as he used said powers to pull the toy slowly out of Alex and sharply pushed it back into him. Alex groaned at the sensation, but in retaliation he pushed himself sharply into Michael. The cowboy gasped; his focus ruined for a moment as his neck arched. 

Alex grinned as he pressed his hips hard into Michael and angled up to push the head of his cock into the other man’s prostate. He smoothed his palms over Michael’s thighs as he pulled back. Michael copied the action himself with the toy that was inside of Alex. He twisted the toy around inside of him and watched his face for his reactions as he experimented with different speeds of fucking it into Alex and teasing him with the different vibration settings. 

“You are a goddamn monster,” Alex groaned as he clamped his muscles around the toy inside of him. He bit at his lip while he tossed his head back, the tip of his cock nearly popping free of Michael’s hole. The cowboy sucked in a deep breath as he watched Alex. Before the airman could push back into him, he shoved the toy sharply up, into Alex. He ground the toy against his prostate, but Alex snapped his hips forward, intent on shaking Michael’s concentration. He pushed Michael’s legs up towards his chest as he slammed his hips into the cowboy. 

“Oh, fuck Alex, yes,” he groaned. He turned his head into the pillow to muffle the pleasure filled moan that spilled from his mouth. He raised his arms over his head to tangle his fingers into the pillow under his head as he tilted his hips up to meet Alex’s strokes into him. The toy inside of Alex fluttered against the puckered flesh before Michael found his focus again. He pulled the toy out of Alex and pushed it back in and made sure to keep it pushed up against the other man’s prostate. 

Alex’s entire body shook as his thrusts turned into short, uneven bursts. Sweat trickled down his back, chest, and arms as he made sure to torture Michael’s most sensitive bud. He shifted his weight so that he could wrap a hand around Michael’s neglected cock. He squeezed out opaque precum. He twisted his hand over the hard flesh and made sure to match his thrusts into him, his thumb squeezing around the head. 

The combination of sensations and onslaughts of pleasure for both men drove them quickly towards the edges of their orgasms. Michael was the first one to leap into the abyss. His back arched up off the bed while the toy inside of Alex slammed into Alex in a sharp thrust. He kept the vibrating tip pressed hard into Alex’s prostate as he painted his chest in his cum. Alex cried out, his orgasm slamming into him from the heat of Michael all around him and the toy pushed into him, held fast by Michael’s powers. His cock emptied into Michael, his cum buried deep within the cowboy. His orgasm was powerful enough to sap the strength from him as he fell against Michael, the warm spunk squished between them making a mess. 

Once the fog of his orgasm cleared, Alex started to shiver and whimper from oversensitivity as Michael kept the toy pressed against his prostate. He nuzzled into Michael’s neck and bit at the underside of his chin. He whimpered helplessly as Michael slowly moved the toy around inside of him before he finally, and thankfully, pulled it free. There was a wet squelching noise as he did so, and then Alex became a boneless mass. 

“Holy hell, that was intense,” Alex finally breathed, his heart hammering against his ribs, echoed by Michael’s own heart against his chest. 

Michael groaned, his arms coming to loosely wrap around Alex, “I think I should be offended by how quickly I came, but honestly, my body still feels like it’s on fire,” he hummed, his eyes fluttering as he tried to keep from falling asleep. 

Alex sighed. He knew if they didn’t move soon, they’d become a sticky mess which would only be made worse in the morning. He wiggled his chest against Michael’s, the mess between them started to grow cold as Alex’s brain came back online. 

“We are going to do that again, and we are going to find some more toys,” Alex announced as he pushed up to slot their mouths together in a languid kiss. 

“Mmm, next time you can chain me to the bed,” Michael teased as he nipped at Alex’s lips. 

Alex smirked down at him, “I’d love to see you tied up Guerin, I think it would suit you well,” he teased as he finally found the strength to push himself up. He didn’t even notice until that moment that he was still inside of Michael. The cowboy cried out as Alex slipped free. Cum slowly drizzled out of him. 

“Yeah, you just want to keep me here as your sex slave,” he snarked back. The pillow that was slammed into his face did nothing to deter his mirthful laughter while Alex grabbed his crutches to make his way into the bathroom to grab a warm rag to clean them both up. 

“You are literally three seconds away from sleeping out in your trailer,” he called before he disappeared. 

Sometimes he wondered what it was that made him love Michael so damn much, but he was better off not questioning the cosmic forces.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help me feel better with kudos and comments <3
> 
> I made a playlist of all the songs that inspired these fics! [Smutty Malex Playlist](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYeKWOfDcQY&list=PLXtBUyJCNTCJi5O635DvPU1Iko9uOUXTx) some of these songs are NSFW due to words and suggestive content, just FYI :D


End file.
